The present invention relates to a biological reaction method and a bioreactor, specifically to a biological reaction method and a bioreactor in which micro-nano-bubbles are generated to activate microorganisms in a biological reaction so as to efficiently promote the biological reaction by the activated microorganisms.
Although the biological reaction itself is slow unlike the chemical reaction, the biological reaction is gentle and significant for natural environment since it needs to use neither large energy nor many chemical substances.
However, the reaction takes long time since the speed of gentle biological reaction is slow. Therefore, in modern days, there have been many cases where the biological reaction has been not adopted due to the above-stated aspect of time.
The biological reaction has so far given a number of satisfactory results with respect to (i) start of industrial production of amylase, (ii) start of industrial production of isomerized sugar, (iii) development of the manufacturing method for L-ricin, (iv) development of the manufacturing method for D-amino acid, and the like.
As stated above, the biological reaction generally tends to be gentle and therefore slow, and also tends to be unstable in quality. Specifically, the biological reactions take several hours to several days or, in the case of taking particularly long time, require reaction time of several weeks or more. On the other hand, many chemical reactions provide sufficient results in less than one hour.
Accordingly, there are demands for reduction in the biological reaction time and reinforcement of the effects in the biological reaction. If the biological reaction comes to be adopted in many processes, these processes using the biological reaction become beneficial in view of the environmental aspect. However, the biological reaction has been such a problem that offers fewer merits than the chemical reaction in reality.